Reapers
Reapers are incredibly powerful entities who exert massive control over a single type of Magic. There is only one Reaper for each magic, unless there's a Reaper and it's child. In this case, they can co-exist, but the child cannot show any dominance over their Magic until the parent is dead. Reapers are basically Gods of their Magic, and any attempt to use that Magic against them will result in the Reaper absorbing it. They also have the ability to access a Pocket Dimension based on their Magic. Despite their massive power, they often live like regular Humans, despite looking and acting different. All Reapers, regardless of Magic, are either mute, or can only make sounds such as guttural noises or screams. However, they possess the ability to communicate directly into the minds of those around them, if they choose. Reapers usually fall in love with mortals. Their powers do not pass on to their significant other, but their child. Two Reapers are able to have a child, but it's looked down upon as a "mutt", and cannot master either Magic, nor absorb Magic. The children will exhibit strange powers until they inherit their parent's powers. Powers such as precognition, or telepathy. The children also develop quite slowly in the physical sense, but mentally are far beyond that of an adult. Even with this advanced intelligence, they still need to learn like a regular Human. If a Reaper does not have a child before they die, a random newborn in the universe will gain Reaper status. Catalogue Project The joint FAD/JCRF efforts in understanding the Reapers requests that any information on any Reaper be delivered to any FAD/JCRF agent(preferably in written form), and your name be supplied. Falsified information will not be followed up on. However, verified Reaper information will be rewarded with a payment of a note worth, at least, 5,000(five-thousand) gold coins, redeemable at the Yirune House of Commerce home office. Individuals that repeatedly supply valid and verified information may or may not be offered a position in the FAD/JCRF, or any of their branch organizations. Reapers Fire Reaper The Fire Reaper is a hostile, angry and brutal person indeed. He's been known to mercilessly kill people; men, women and children with little to no reason. He loves watching people suffer and seems to feed off of their pain. He has no children, and no significant other. The last known person he was with was eaten by him. He lives in seclusion away from society. He has killed millions of people over his lifespan. Though, it's hard to say if it's all been the same acting Reaper, or multiple generations. His whereabouts are currently unknown. Water Reaper The Water Reaper is calm, laid back, kind and is even renowned as a healer. She volunteers at local apothecary shops, and has been deemed a master at alchemy. She enjoys playing with the children in her village, and is known to even defend the village with her life. She has no children, and no known significant other. She is often bothered by men as she's alone. She resided, until recently, in Silverwood on the Mainland. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Earth Reaper The Earth Reaper is very irritable, and is quick to jump to conclusions. Until a few years ago, he dwelled inside his mobile fortress, the Earthshaker; a giant, three-legged rock creature. Because he is so asocial, we know relatively little about him. He has no children and no significant other. Wind Reaper The Wind Reaper is quite energetic and happy, most of the time. She's relatively young, for a Reaper, being 20(As of Year 3025). In her youth, she was widely known as a trouble-maker, but has turned from crime to treasure-hunting. Over the years, she's spent plenty of time in various libraries and Mage's Colonies, absorbing information. While most Reapers are solitary, she does spend a decent amount of time with the Healing and Water Reapers, when she's not reading, researching or exploring ruins. Ice Reaper The Ice Reaper is much like the Fire Reaper, in that he likes killing people. It seems that he and the Fire Reaper are in a competition on how many people they can kill. He's very hostile, and is known to kill on sight. He and the Fire Reaper are why people are wary of Reapers, as a whole. He does, in fact, have a child, who is just as heartless as he. However, no significant other has presented themself. Lightning Reaper The Lightning Reaper is known to be rash, and is also very apathetic. He is often seen in public, and will go about his business, unless someone speaks to him. In which case, he would most likely kill them. He's also obsessed with eating. He's been seen to run out of general stores with armfulls of goods, with an angry shopkeeper chasing close behind. He doesn't have a child, but he has a significant other, who's never far from his side. Darkness Reaper The Darkness Reaper is not as destructive as one would think. He is, however quite dangerous. He isn't afraid to get his hands dirty, as he's assassinated many political figures with no stealth involved. However, he also helps around his village and often tends to livestock or takes care of the elders. On multiple occasions, he's gotten into fights with other Reapers. He has both a child and a significant other. His child is a bit of a troublemaker, but is also kind. His significant other is rather tough on him, calling him out on the many mistakes he makes. Healing Reaper The Health Reaper isn't someone who steals peoples' vitality, but someone who restores it. She is much like the Water Reaper, and they often spend time together. She does a lot of healing, especially after large battles. She's well known for her abilities, but because of her status as a Reaper, she's not trusted by many. She doesn't have a child, but, she does have a significant other, who doesn't really care much for her, except for the publicity. Light Reaper The Light Reaper is known as cocky and boastful. He's known for his prowess in battle. He's been a powerful ally to many kings and lords. But, the Light Reaper takes almost all of the glory for himself, and is always looking for a way to flaunt his renown. He's constantly hunting other Reapers for being "impure" and sees nothing wrong with killing them, especially the Darkness Reaper. He doesn't have a child, but does have a significant other, who is very kind and loves to help others. Dragon Reaper The Dragon Reaper is extremely secretive. Despite being very young, it possesses phenomenal psychic powers, most notably telepathy. However, only a select few can both hear and reply to it, as it projects his telepathic power onto others, allowing them to use it for a moment. It has abilities rivaling almost every other Reaper, and the ability to regenerate its body. Nova Reaper The Nova Reaper is the leader of all the Reapers, by collective agreement, aside from the Fire and Ice Reapers. She's quiet, understanding and does her best to help those around her. She's also quite powerful, and often settles disputes between other Reapers. She finds it difficult being in public, as people will recognize her right away from the color of her robes. Her renown is her biggest downfall, and people are often disappointed when she doesn't solve problems for a community. She does have a child, who is always being followed by masses of people, but her significant other seems to have died just recently. Reaper of Curses The Reaper of Curses is a Reaper whose hatred of all life makes him a dangerous weapon. This Reaper, however, cannot move on its own. It's actually a book, a sentient one, who needs a master in order to further its own secret agenda. However, usually once a single goal is completed, the book devours it's master to increase its power. This Reaper is an object, and cannot age, thus it does not need another being to keep its bloodline going. Reaper Slayer While technically a Reaper, the Reaper Slayer acts as a trump card against the other Reapers. Slayer Magic is typically used to defeat very specific kinds of opponents, and the Slayer Reaper is no exception to this rule. The Reaper Slayer is a strange one. It rarely appears in public, and when it does, it unnerves people due to its alien movement. It moves slowly, but deliberately. And, while it seems to actually just be slow, it can whip into motion almost too fast to detect. Alpenglow Reaper The Alpenglow Reaper is still fairly mysterious, having appeared only recently, and is rumored to have been trapped inside a magical armlet. Their current whereabouts are unknown, as are numerous details about them. Shadow Reaper While we know that a Shadow Reaper exists, we have no evidence in any department that proves who it might be, nor their whereabouts.Category:Creatures and Races